


Трещины

by tavvitar



Category: The Smoke (TV)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 10:28:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6371233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tavvitar/pseuds/tavvitar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дерево малышки Пакнадел выглядит совсем чахлым, но, кажется, не засохло — судя по тому, что на земле валяется несколько листиков. Удивительно, что оно вообще еще стоит.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Трещины

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн - через год после окончания событий сериала. Описание психического расстройства, секс с использованием посторонних предметов, обсценная лексика.

— Знаешь, в чем твоя проблема? Не в том, что у тебя хер сгорел, а что ты все ничему не научишься.

Кев охуевает. Очевидно, это отражается на его лице — отвисшая челюсть, например, никак не встанет на место, потому что Эсбо расслабляется. Только что они стояли на крыше пожарки, и Кев орал так, что, кажется, сорвал горло, а Эсбо слушал его с каменеющим лицом — все эти «не смей лезть за мной везде» и «не вздумай больше не слушаться приказов, сука» — и выпячивал челюсть, как всегда делал перед дракой — и вот, расслабился, решив, видимо, что противник безопасен. Зря, конечно, очень зря.

— Ты совсем охренел? — тихо спрашивает Кев и делает шаг вперед. 

Эсбо не отступает. Стоит, развернув плечи, будто какой-то гребаный айсберг, совершенно неподвижный, лицо спокойное — и что там, под темной водой, хер бы знал.   
Это-то и бесит больше всего.

— Я тебя спрашиваю — ты окончательно охренел?

— Нет, наверно, — пожимает плечами Эсбо и складывает руки на груди. 

Когда Кев бьет его с правой, Эсбо отлетает спиной на перила, но рук не разжимает, и лицо его все так же спокойно. Из разбитого носа течет кровь. 

— Ты что, думаешь, я теперь буду лучше тебя слушаться? — спрашивает он. Отодвигает Кева плечом с дороги и уходит.

Вечером Кев надирается в пустой квартире до почти полной невменяемости. Почти — потому что все-таки решает, что пить трамадол с водкой будет как-то уж очень по-бабьи. И звонить Мэлу, чтобы рассказать про Триш — тоже. В конце концов, вполне может оказаться, что Триш у него, и они как раз делают то, что Кев уже никогда не сможет — ребенка. 

У Кена все дети покупные, не так ли? А он даже не смог помочь Триш купить ее собственную дочь. На компенсационный счет не кладут ведь ни терпение, ни психическое здоровье... даже хуй на него не кладут.

Утром Кев опаздывает на смену — что паршиво. Что еще паршивее — у него раскалывается голова и он не успел почистить зубы. А что самое гнусное — когда он заходит в туалет со щеткой, у раковины моет руки Эсбо.

Нос у него в половину лица, и по идее это должно радовать — но не радует, совсем. Такое вот паршивое сегодня утро, мать его. Кев скручивает колпачок, выдавливает на щетку пасту и начинает усиленно елозить за щекой, чувствуя на себе чужой взгляд. Послать бы его — но не хочется мямлить с видом бешеной собаки. Кев смотрит в зеркало, в котором отражается его плохо пробритая и опухшая рожа с красными глазами. Молодец, старшина. Приятно взглянуть, прямо живая иллюстрация к уставу в той части, где про «запрещается являться на работу в состоянии...».

— Я год назад просил меня бросить, помнишь?

Блядь, да почему именно сейчас никому не приспичит поссать?!

— Я не виноват, что ты меня не послушался, — глухо говорит Эсбо. — А сгореть, взорваться или упасть с крыши я тебе не дам, понял?

Кев сплевывает пасту в раковину.

— Эсбо. Иди нахуй и соблюдай субординацию. Понял?

Выходит шепеляво, как секундой назад у Эсбо вышло гнусаво. Что несколько снижает градус накала и пафоса — но да и слава богу. Накал им все равно обеспечат в течение дня. Кев набирает воду из-под крана в ладони, полощет рот. Эсбо выходит, хлопнув дверью.

На вызов Белый дозор выезжает трижды, как в сказке, и даже происходит нечто чудесное — все вызовы оказываются очень простыми и стандартными пожарами, без всяких эксцессов. Если, конечно, не считать того, что в первый раз горит цветочная лавка, во второй — магазин подержанных свадебных нарядов, а в третий — ювелирный магазин. Хозяин последнего, старый еврей с чрезвычайно породистым носом, категорически отказывается покидать задымленную лавку и кричит, что у него под столом пистолет и кислородная маска. В итоге Роб и Эл выволакивают его на руках, а старик все вопит, что у него подсчитано все, включая колечки из пивных банок.

— Господи, он что, и это тут продает? — ошалело спрашивает Эсбо.

— Какую только херню люди не покупают, — философски отзывается Зигги, разматывая рукав. 

Эсбо смеется. Кев косится на них и думает, что было бы, если бы он рассказал...  
Хрена с два. Он не Мэл, чтобы до такой степени жалеть себя. Он простил. Рассудил. Решил, что Эсбо достоин.

Чего достоин, мать твою?!

Потолочное перекрытие падает, когда Эсбо и Зигги еще внутри, но огонь уже потушен. Кев, Роб и Эл все с теми же неизменными матами бросаются внутрь, следом бежит Тэйрон, которого недавно перевели к ним из Суррея. Черт, год — а все недавно, никак чувак не станет своим, не то что Эсбо, который...

— Снимите его с меня! — хрипит Зигги, заваленная обломками навесного потолка, головешками, мышиным пометом и здоровым парнем, который в полной выкладке весит еще и побольше, чем обычно. — Уберите этого мудака нахуй!

— На твоем месте я бы радовался, что на меня так западают. — Эл аккуратно стаскивает с Эсбо горелые доски, стоящие домиком на его спине. — Ты живой там?

Эсбо кашляет.

— Так что, если в другой раз я тебя завалю, ты обрадуешься? 

Кев выдыхает облегченно, выходит из дома и машет врачу из скорой:

— У нас тут, возможно, пострадавшие!

Старик-хозяин, кутаясь в больничное одеяло, ковыляет к пепелищу в скорбном молчании вслед за врачом. Такие лица были, наверно, у рабов фараона, когда они осознали фишку про сорок лет.

Как ни странно, все кости целы не только у Эсбо, но и у Зигги. Скорая отбывает, зато, визжа тормозами, подъезжает мини-купер, из которого выпрыгивает парень с наследственным носом и несется к одинокой фигуре, закутанной в одеяло. Кев смотрит, как он хватает старика за плечи, ощупывает с ног до головы и потом прижимает к себе, как маленького. Кев почти уверен, что старик плачет. Он поворачивается к машине — и встречает остановившийся взгляд Эсбо — мимо себя, на двух людей на фоне дымящейся развалины. Взгляд беззащитный и измотанный, и Кеву почему-то становится больно, да так, что никакой трамадол не помог бы.

— Повезло, — говорит он. Эсбо вздрагивает, смотрит на него растерянно. Кев мягко треплет его по руке. — Самое главное-то осталось, видишь. Никто не погиб. Хороший день. 

Эсбо кивает, как раньше — с готовностью, как дети кивают «хорошему» взрослому. Или богу на ночь.

Дома их встречает накрытый стол и пустота за кухонной стойкой. В углу стоит швабра, рядом брошенные на пол ярко-желтые резиновые перчатки. Роб подбирает их и методично отрезает ножом пальцы. 

— Конверт есть у кого?

— На кой? — Зигги, интенсивно жуя, усаживается за стол — вернее, пытается, потому что стула за спиной не обнаруживает и едва не шлепается на пол. — Какого хера!

— Я хотел пододвинуть тебе, — смущенно мямлит Тэйрон.

Зигги прищуривается, оглядывает его с головы до ног. Малыш Эл демонстративно вздыхает, Кев качает головой — сейчас начнется.

— Да есть у кого-нибудь конверт или что?

— Зачем? — спрашивает Эл.

— Для презервативов! — Роб потрясает отрезанными пальцами. Желтые щупальца мотаются в его кулаке, как фантасмагорическая борода. — Подарим нашему Билли в знак признательности за все заслуги, а то он, не дай бог, станет отцом!

— Не вижу ничего плохого, — замечает Кев, и, видимо, его тон все-таки не отражает даже десятой части его эмоций.

— Поверь отцу пятерых детей, — отвечает Роб и тут же давится.

— О-о-о-о! — гудит общий хор, и швабра и отсутствие Билли временно забыты. У Роба лицо человека, обреченного на вечные муки своим же собственным языком. Только Эсбо молча ест, не включаясь в общий гвалт, потом отодвигает тарелку и выходит.

Кев идет следом, не понимая толком, зачем — в раздевалку, в душевую. Кев стоит под горячими струями и думает об Эсбо за стенкой — вернее, о драконе на его заднице, и еще о том, как они всю ночь шлялись по городу, и как Эсбо ночевал в его доме... что бы ему тогда, спрашивается, не посмотреть было на его задницу?! 

Все ушло в жопу, просто все. И та простая, почти не знавшая границ близость, и год спокойной и отчужденной работы вместе — пока Эсбо не пришла в голову идиотская идея опекать его. То, что спало так долго, будто Чужой в криокамере, пробудилось и, раздирая когтями все, что попало, лезло наружу — бешенство, боль, чувство невосполнимой утраты, жалость к себе... вина. 

Кто бы, блядь, мог подумать, что этот ублюдок Гог будет сниться ему по ночам! Вот уж точно: жил, как мудак, и помер, как уебок... хотя кто знает — когда сам Кев помрет, на его могиле, может, напишут то же самое.

Он выключает воду. В соседней кабинке еще шумит, и через звук падающих струй он слышит тихий, болезненный стон.

— Эсбо? Ты в порядке там?

Ответа нет. Кев, помянув про себя всех святых в позициях, несовместимых со святостью, выходит и открывает дверь кабинки. Его окатывает паром, ничего видно, почти как в дыму. Он наощупь делает шаг вперед и утыкается в Эсбо ногой. Тот сидит на полу — вернее, не сидит, а стоит на коленях, со склоненной головой, и вода лупит по стриженому затылку и крепкой спине.

— Эсбо, ты что тут?..

— Я дрочил.

Кеву больше всего на свете хочется врезать ногой в это опущенное лицо — но он сдерживается. 

— Тогда дрочи потише и не пугай людей.

— А ты испугался, старшина?

Кев шумно выдыхает и уходит. Черт знает что.

Дома он понимает, что забыл упаковку с гормонами и шприцем на работе в кабинке. Это так великолепно, что он смеется на весь дом, и смех, как эхо, отлетает от пустых стен: Кев продал всю мебель, которая помнила Триш и его самого — другого. Он с удовольствием избавился бы и от стен, но на рынке недвижимости то ли кризис, то ли ленивые риэлторы. По идее, все это надо было бы сжечь — но до такой степени безумия Кев еще не дошел. Можно видеть наяву вечно беременную психотерапевтшу или обгорелого подонка Гога, и это еще ничего не значит, а вот собственными руками угробить приличное имущество — верный признак того, что пора бронировать место в дурдоме. Кев зажигает свет в комнатах, идет на кухню, в которой нет теперь даже холодильника — зато стоит узкая деревянная кровать из Икеи. Опускает жалюзи. Ложится и закрывает глаза, слушая, как капает вода из крана в пластиковое ведро, на дне которого валяется грязная рубашка. Хотел же выбросить, скоро завоняет... и кран надо починить... Попросить у врача рецепт на гормоны, чтобы держать один комплект дома. Блядь. Блядь!

Сон не идет, и Кев думает о наглой каменной роже Эсбо и его тихом «теперь уже поздно, старшина». Надо было и вправду бросить его в тоннеле.

Нет. Не надо было. Кев бы не смог. Или смог? Гога же бросил? Но Гог был другое, а Эсбо... Эсбо ничем не другой, он такой же, он виноват в том, что случилось, а Кев — не Роза, которая смогла простить Эсбо смерть собственного ребенка. Кев не простит ему ничего. 

Сгоревший хер против ребенка. Отлично, просто, блядь, отлично.

Или она не знает?

Какого хрена он больше года не думал об этом и начал теперь, когда и так тошно?!

«Это депрессия», — благожелательно говорит Полин. Она сидит в кресле-качалке там, где раньше была плита, и вяжет пинетки. Живот торчит вперед, как пляжный мяч. 

«У убийц всегда бывает депрессия. — Гог скалится с пола рядом с кроватью, закинув руки за голову. Обугленные губы кровоточат. — У меня тоже была, веришь, дяденька пожарный?»

— Иди нахуй, — шепчет Кев.

«На чей? Мой тоже сгорел, а у нее, — кивок в сторону Полин, — отродясь не было. А было бы неплохо».

Кев вскакивает на кровати. На наручных часах, повешенных на гвоздь, вбитый в спинку — половина четвертого. 

Надо завести собаку.

Первый вызов Белый дозор принимает в восемь утра. Горит Ройал Марсден. При этом известии Роб слегка зеленеет и начинает тыкать в кнопки сотового. Малыш Эл рядом мрачно натягивает куртку.

— Ты что? — спрашивает Зигги. 

— У него там лежит тетка, — отвечает Эл. Роб с трубкой в руке стоит, как каменное изваяние. Кев машет рукой Элу, и тот быстро вытаскивает тогу Роба, сует его свободную руку в рукав. Тот вяло помогает — и кричит:

— Тетя Мэгги?!

— Надеюсь, она хоть богатая, — замечает Зигги. 

Эл фыркает, Тэйрон хмурится — он не любит такие шутки, считает их аморальными, может, потому до сих пор и не свой.

— Роб, быстро! — командует Кев и выходит к машине.

Эсбо уже стоит там, вид у него такой, будто бухал всю ночь. Кев подавляет желание прояснить этот вопрос, залезает внутрь и выглядывает в окно, готовый заорать — но Дозор уже бежит из дверей.

— Все в порядке, Роб? — спрашивает Кев.

— Угу. Их эвакуировали, а горит мужское отделение. — Роб выводит машину на дорогу и врубает сирену.

Как оказывается, на вызове больше паники, чем огня, и больше людей, чем дыма. Это радует. Пока команда работает, Кев терпеливо выслушивает от сухопарой черной женщины в белом халате нервные заклинания о том, что сигнализация была в порядке, а проводка тем более. Кев уговаривает ее успокоиться — «главное, что все живы, мэм» — и в конце концов она оставляет его в покое. Больные, неспособные двигаться, на каталках лежат под неярким утренним солнышком, и некоторые из них улыбаются, жмурясь. Те, кто может передвигаться сам, звонят по телефонам и переговариваются между собой. Кев думает о том, что видит на их лицах печать болезни, будущей смерти. За спиной его слышатся какие-то сосущие звуки. Кев оборачивается. Мужик лет шестидесяти в пижаме и тапочках увлеченно целуется с растрепанной пожилой леди в широченном розовом кардигане. Его безволосая рука шарит по ее внушительному заду.

— Майк у нас столп брака, — говорит кто-то весело. 

Кев снова поворачивается лицом к зданию, из которого лениво ползут струи дыма, и видит еще одного пациента — в огромном инвалидном кресле, неимоверно толстого, с отвисшей грудью под желтой футболкой с надписью «Бесконечность не предел».

— Был большой ходок до того, как обнаружили рак легких, — продолжает толстяк так же непринужденно, только чуть потише. — Сейчас ни-ни, только с женой. У многих наоборот, но Майк у нас, можно сказать, обрел господа.

— Вы его друг? — спрашивает Кев.

— Мы тут все друзья. Ходим вместе на химиотерапию.

— Понятно... 

Рация разражается треском и руганью Зигги. Необъятный уродец смотрит с интересом. Лысая голова блестит на солнце. Кев отходит от него подальше.

— Это Кев, что там у вас?

— Все нормально, старшина, идем обратно.

— А что за вопли?

— Тэйрон зацепил багром компьютер и запутался в проводах. Эсбо его уже почти вытащил. Хотите знать мое мнение...

— И так знаю, не засоряй эфир. Выходите, всё!

Он отключается. Толстяк в инвалидной каталке чуть улыбается. 

— По-моему, мы с вами родственные души, — говорит он. Кев приподнимает брови, и толстяк поясняет: — Я вас слышал, когда вы говорили с доктором Кайо. Вы тоже считаете, что главное выжить, а всякие мелочи можно разрулить потом. Вы были бы отличным пациентом здесь.

Кева передергивает. Толстяк это замечает, конечно — но только тихо смеется. 

— Не сердитесь. Я вообще-то хотел сделать вам комплимент. Сто лет не делал никому комплиментов.

— Почему? — неожиданно для себя спрашивает Кев. — Бьют?

— Нет. Жалеют. Смотрят с плохо замаскированным ужасом, как на собаку без лап, улыбаются через силу, чрезмерно благодарят и норовят смыться поскорее. Раздражает.

— Вообще-то я их понимаю.

— Вы про мое уродство? — спокойно осведомляется толстяк. 

— Про ваши комплименты.

— А. Ну, это вы зря — я мало кому говорю то, что сказал вам. Вы мне понравились. Не бойтесь, ничего такого — в другой жизни я был абсолютно гетеросексуален, женат и не жаловался на телосложение. Гетеросексуальность осталась на месте — хотя разницы теперь, в общем, никакой. 

— Это...

— Рак простаты, — кивает толстяк. — Как сейчас помню этот момент: я сижу напротив врача со своей женой, которую люблю пятнадцать лет, и врач говорит: «Это будет трудно, но люди живут и без пениса». Я спросил его, пробовал он сам или нет.

— А он что?

— Не ответил, — вздыхает толстяк. — Хотя сейчас я понимаю, что он был прав: жизнь не так уж плоха в любых условиях, вопрос только в том, сколько от нее ты все еще можешь взять и получить удовольствие. Я вот, например, когда мне сделали кресло, в которое я мог влезть — радовался как ребенок. Охренительная конструкция, в чем-то даже лучше, чем «ягуар», и мотор будь здоров. Я ведь думал, что так и сдохну в кровати. Какое-то осложнение — хотя последствия в целом предсказуемые. Ноги не держат вес, а упражнения с диетами не помогают.

— Вам же должны были прописать гормональную терапию, — хмурится Кев. 

Толстяк смотрит на него, чуть прищурив заплывшие глаза — и разводит толстыми, как мультяшные окорока, руками.

— Так весь смысл отрезания яиц в том, чтобы гормонов как раз не было. Тогда рак перестает расти. 

Снова трещит рация. Кев, благословляя всех святых во главе с безмерно добрым боженькой и проклиная свой неуместно и непонятно с какой стати развязавшийся язык, хватает ее — но рация тут же замолкает. Кев смотрит в сторону больницы: от дверей идет Белый дозор в полном составе. Роб держит в руке рацию и колотит ее о бедро.

— Ваши ребята? — спрашивает толстяк?

— Да. 

— Ладно, тогда я пойду. Спасибо вам.

— За что?

— За то, что... это трудно объяснить, но редко удается так поговорить со здоровым человеком. Им почему-то все время стыдно. Хотя... вы ведь тоже не совсем в порядке?

Белый дозор — на полпути, идут слаженно, как в кино прямо, и Кев может представить лицо каждого — крупным планом. Он качает головой. Толстяк вздыхает:

— У врача были?

— Девять месяцев, прежде чем вернулся на работу. 

— Совсем как новорожденный, — смеется толстяк. — Это излечимо? 

— Нет... не совсем. Неизвестно.

— Понятно. Поговорите с психологом, найдите группу. Серьезно — я сам терпеть не мог такое. Но это правда помогает — начинаешь думать: «Господи, неужели я такой же, как все эти нытики?». А когда ноешь сам — это дает кому-то силы. 

Кев думает о пустой кухне, воображаемой качалке и обгорелом оскале Гога. 

— Я попробую. Спасибо.

— Да не за что. Мы, по эту сторону, должны помогать друг другу. И отпускать тех, кто остался в нормальном мире. В конце концов, они-то не виноваты, что мы тоже ни в чем не виноваты.

Кресло и Белый дозор едут навстречу друг другу — из точки А в точку В. Расходятся в точке С, обозначенной деревом, под которым все еще стоит Майк со своей обширной розовой женой.

— Старшина, ты в порядке? — Малыш Эл щелкает пальцами перед его лицом.

— Заснул, пока вы там развлекались! — усмехается Кев.

— О, и что приснилось? — интересуется Зигги.

— Будущее. Вполне себе ничего. Грузитесь, поехали домой.

Эсбо, который тоже смотрит вслед креслу — поворачивает голову. Глаза блестят бешенством на измазанном сажей лице.

Через неделю Эсбо пытается его поцеловать. Пьяные в дым, они стоят друг напротив друга в мужском туалете паба в пятничный вечер и мрачно молчат — ну точь в точь как все полтора часа за стойкой до сих пор, — а потом Эсбо, шагнув вперед, толкает Кева спиной на дверь кабинки, и Кев влетает внутрь, едва не падая на унитаз, а Эсбо заходит следом и прижимается губами к его губам. Это совсем невинно — Эсбо даже рта не открывает — как-то по-детски и в то же время зверски грубо. Кев весь сморщивается от чужой близости — от такой близости — он пытается отодвинуться, но когда ты зажат между унитазом, хлипкой стеной туалетной кабинки и пристающим к тебе пьяным мужиком, отодвигаться некуда. И падать некуда — раз ты стоишь со скукоженным от неожиданности лицом, чувствуя на себе сухие губы и капли чужого горячего пота, и все еще не дал в челюсть или по яйцам. Это вполне может быть истолковано как то, что ты вот-вот дашь в задницу. Эсбо отлепляется от него, смотрит трезвыми глазами — бешено, с ожиданием.

— Ты охуел? — спрашивает Кев, вытирая губы тыльной стороной ладони. Рука у него трясется, и это плохо, блядь, как же это плохо!

Эсбо кивает, и Кев все-таки бьет его по роже — от души, за весь этот гребаный пиздец, и за это молчание, и эти его ждущие, отчаянные глаза, Потом выходит из кабинки и протягивает руку.

— Вставай.

Эсбо, помедлив, цепляется за его кисть, поднимается. Из разбитой губы течет кровь. «Где-то я это уже видел совсем недавно», — думает Кев отрешенно, выдирает бумажное полотенце и, скомкав, прикладывает к разбитым губам, которые только что касались его губ. Эсбо вздрагивает. Кажется, тут кто-то есть, кто-то что-то говорит — но наплевать. Бумага медленно пропитывается кровью, и, пока это происходит — глаза Эсбо наливаются этим невыносимым выражением...

— Я не хочу этого знать, — быстро говорит Кев, и Эсбо опускает голову.

— Старшина, вы тут что, танго танцуете?

Кев даже не поворачивает головы.

— Сейчас мы отсюда выйдем. Выпьем еще. Разойдемся по домам. Это все. Ты понял?

— Понял, старшина, — едва слышно говорит Эсбо. — Я...

— Я понял. И я сказал: не хочу этого знать. Я и так из-за тебя знаю больше, чем надо, хоть это оставь мне?!

Эсбо снова кивает. Бросает в урну пропитанный кровью комок, промахивается. Выходит назад, в рев и дым. Кев, наклонившись, поднимает бумагу с пола, бросает туда, где ей положено быть. Открывает кран и долго держит голову под холодной водой. Кто-то трогает его за плечо — Кев мычит невнятно и машет рукой: «уйди». Потом он чувствует себя совершенно трезвым. Потом его рвет прямо в раковину.

Эсбо в пабе уже нет. Не то чтобы Кев его не понимал. Он выходит на улицу, долго дышит мутной вонючей смесью, в которой две части тумана на часть выхлопных газов. Потом вызывает такси и едет домой. Спотыкается на пороге, раздеваться начинает прямо у входа, бросая вещи на пол, лезет в душ. Вода ледяная, и Кев орет матом все то время, пока трет себя мочалкой и пока тупо смотрит на свой пах, как будто там можно найти что-то удивительное... хотя, конечно, как посмотреть. Ха-ха. Он выключает воду, остервенело трется полотенцем, чувствуя себя ровно в два раза трезвее, чем нужно — и это бесит. Какого дьявола вода всегда греется так долго, и на кой хер нужна квартира без мебели, в которой, блядь, даже чайный пакетик не заварить!? Полин доброжелательно улыбается ему из кресла, постукивая спицами.

«Если бы вы внимательно слушали врача, то знали бы, что трамадол не принимают со спиртным, Кевин. Сколько вы его пьете? Таблетки, я имею в виду? Боли все еще беспокоят?»

Кев, стиснув зубы, накрывается одеялом. Как труп на операционном столе, мать его все!

«Да ты наркоша у нас», — скалится Гог ему в лицо.

— Иди нахуй. — Кев накрывается с головой, отворачивается.

«А это зря. Хочешь, я тебе под одеяло залезу? Чем я хуже Дэнни? Он, кстати, такой сладкий...»

— Нахуй, я сказал.

«Какой ты суровый, дяденька пожарный». 

— Чтоб ты сдох, сука, — бормочет Кев, садясь на постели.

«Так я вроде уже».

— Я не с тобой разговариваю!

«На самом деле вы говорите с собой, Кевин, и это большой шаг вперед — что вы это понимаете», — отвечает Полин.

Кевин отшвыривает одеяло, встает и, едва не падая на собственных мокрых следах на полу, вылетает в коридор. Трусы, футболка, толстые сине-красные носки, свитер, джинсы... Куртка лежит у двери, рукав зацепился за ручку, воротник уткнулся в крашеное полотно. Кев быстро хватает ее, вытаскивает из кармана таблетки и топит их в унитазе.

— Довольны теперь?! — орет он на весь дом.

Лампочка в коридоре мигает и гаснет. Долбаный выключатель, опять замкнуло. Кев собирает одежду с пола, бросает поверх пирамиды коробок с вещами там, где была гостиная, и долго слушает тишину. За окном кто-то орет и смеется. Лает собака. В окно редко постукивает осенний дождь.

— Какая же ты сволочь, Эсбо, — выдыхает Кевин устало и идет спать.

К утру Эсбо не становится меньшей сволочью, совсем наоборот — Кев всю ночь видел его во сне и поэтому совершенно не выспался. Ничего такого, они просто шли по лесу и молчали, но дорога была муторной, молчать не хотелось и шел дождь. Так что Кев просыпается замерзший и злой, поминает Эсбо парой ласковых слов и начинает было собираться на работу, когда до него доходит, что сегодня воскресенье — и он со стоном садится на коробку, кажется, с посудой, судя по тому, как что-то громко хрупает.

Кев не любит воскресенья, во всяком случае те, в которые не дежурит. Когда-то давно, в другой жизни, когда еще была Триш — да, но не теперь, когда не стало ничего. Ни Триш, ни Мэла, ни блинчиков и кофе на кухне, ни самой кухни… Сидеть в доме невозможно, все равно что в коробке из-под обуви, забытой кем-то на остановке. Идти некуда: все вокруг было связано с прежней жизнью, с теми временами, когда у него был лучший друг и девушка, дом на фундаменте и дом на колесах, планы и мечты... ладно, пусть никаких особенных планов не было, и мечты тоже особо никакой, но тогда это не так бросалось в глаза. Кев обводит глазами пустые стены, достает телефон из-под полосатого свитера и набирает номер. Механический голос сообщает ему, что Триш недоступна. Не может быть вызвана. Интересно, если начертить пентаграмму, тоже не может быть вызвана? Кев издает идиотский смешок, трет лицо руками, перебирает телефонные номера.

Когда на экране всплывает «Мэл», Кев долго медлит, прежде чем нажать вызов — и не медлит ни секунды, когда сбрасывает его. Встает, выглядывает в окно, за которым висит плотная пелена тумана. Его передергивает.

— Ладно, — задумчиво говорит Кев, надевает свитер и тут же, морщась, стаскивает — от него разит потом и дымом, и общественным туалетом, и вообще всем идиотским вчерашним днем. А сегодня у нас сегодня, не так ли?

Через час он забирает свою машину со стоянки у пожарной части и едет к Эсбо.

Дверь открывает миссис Северс — и сразу же расплывается в улыбке. 

— Кевин! Доброе утро, входите, входите скорее, я закрою дверь от проклятого сквозняка. Вы так долго не приходили!

— Да, виноват, — улыбается Кев и подает ей букет лиловых астр, похожих на ромашки. 

Миссис Северс растерянно краснеет, принимая цветы.

— Нашли на кого тратить деньги, — ворчит она и улыбается еще шире. — Будете завтракать? Я испекла блинчики... да проходите же, что вы стоите у порога... только джема нет, но я сейчас отправлю Дэнни.

— Не надо. — Кев жестом фокусника извлекает из кармана куртки банку с апельсиновым джемом. — А Эсб... Дэннис дома?

— О да, — отвечает она с неудовольствием. — Пришел пьяный в стельку, с разбитым лицом и ссаженными руками. И попросил чаю с молоком, это в три часа ночи! Зачем вы все так много пьете?

— Пожарные? Ну…

— Мужики! 

— А. Ну...

Она безнадежно машет рукой с зажатым букетом. Цветы задевают Кева по лицу. 

— Ой, извините!

— Ничего.

— Пойдемте на кухню, я вас покормлю. Хотя нет, тут...

— Кухня лучше, — говорит Кев. 

Ему действительно смертельно хочется на эту кухню которой он не видел, но уверен, что там есть узкий просвет между столом и стеной. В него можно усесться и смотреть, как Келли ставит в вазу цветы и что-то делает у плиты, от которой тянет горелым и сдобным, и чтобы эти запахи, стены и углы обступали его со всех сторон. 

— Ладно. Пойдемте со мной, я поставлю цветы, вы усядетесь, а я разбужу Дэнни, раз он вам так нужен, что вы пришли.

— Не надо, — зачем-то говорит он. Миссис Северс удивлённо смотрит, и Кев быстро поясняет: — Я зашел просто так. Пусть спит.

Она качает головой.

— Ну, он все равно проснется на запах. Всегда голодный, когда с похмелья — вылитый отец, чтоб его.

Кевин идет за ней на кухню, где действительно есть тот самый просвет — и думает о том, как неплохо бы было, если бы сегодня гены Эсбо дали сбой.

Конечно, вселенной похрен на то, что он там себе думает. Эсбо входит в кухню, едва Кев успевает сделать глоток из высоченной узкой кружки, сплошь залепленной четырехлистниками. Вернее, вползает наощупь, жмурясь на неяркое солнце опухшими со сна и похмелья глазами. Кофе по вкусу похож на хорошо разогретую смолу; Кев чуть морщится, глотая, бросает на Эсбо мимолетный взгляд и тут же отводит глаза: тот стоит, приоткрыв рот, встрепанный, помятый, в одних трусах и майке, со следом от подушки на щеке. И смотрит. Так смотрит, как будто к нему на кухню с небес снизошел Иисус Христос на колченогой колеснице. Или нет, весь состав «Вест Хэм», так круче. Кев усмехается — все-таки месть оказалась чертовски приятной. Даже если он ее не планировал.

— Доброе утро, — говорит он и делает еще глоток.

Эсбо моргает. Келли, обернувшись от плиты, шлепает блинчик мимо тарелки.

— Ах ты черт! Дэннис, иди оденься сейчас же, у нас гости.

— Да, мама, — говорит Эсбо голосом лунатика. 

Кев берет со стола упавший блинчик, медленно мажет его джемом из банки, приветливо улыбаясь.

— Очень вкусно, миссис Северс.

— Ох, да зовите меня Келли. Дэннис, ты все еще здесь? 

— Ты слышал, что тебе мама сказала? — строго спрашивает Кев, уплетая блинчик. И смеется, когда Эсбо пулей вылетает из кухни.

Келли снова оборачивается от плиты:

— Он ведь натворил что-то, да?

— Нет! Что вы, нет.

— Но вы бы иначе не пришли, я же знаю. 

Взгляд у нее серьезный и печальный. Усталый. Кев в замешательстве крутит в ладонях кружку. Келли, не дождавшись ответа, снимает уже дымящийся блин, хлопает его сгоревшей стороной вверх, наливает новую порцию теста.

— Он хороший мальчик у меня.

— Я знаю. 

В этом все и дело, думает Кев. В том, что Эсбо хороший мальчик, был хорошим мальчиком даже тогда, когда убегал из комнаты, где горели заживо один ребенок и один взрослый — тоже вполне себе хороший мальчик когда-то... если судить по последним минутам Гога, то в соревнованиях по хорошести Эсбо вообще делает Кева всухую. Он же моложе, не так ли? Не так амортизирован. 

«Не так разъебан жизнью», — шепчет Гог и тихо смеется. Глаза у него белые, из растянутых губ сочится тяжелая сукровица. Кев вздрагивает так сильно, что опрокидывает кружку. Кофе течет ему на колени — он вскакивает и с маху стукается головой об угол шкафчика, висящего над столом.

— Блядь!

— Обожглись?! — Келли бросается к нему с полотенцем наперевес.

— Вроде не успел. Черт. Простите.

— За что? — интересуется Келли, быстро наводя порядок. — Я еще не видела ни одного мужика, который бы молился, когда ему на ноги льется кипяток. Да и женщин таких, если честно, тоже не встречала. Ушиблись?

— Не очень.

— Ну-ка, садитесь, я посмотрю. 

Она тянет его за руку, и в ее тоне есть нечто такое, перед чем Кев не может устоять — заботливая властность, от которой мир кажется большим, а ты сам очень маленьким. Он бухается на стул, и Келли быстро и осторожно ощупывает пальцами место удара, растирает мягко, по кругу. Кев шипит и жмурится.

— Ссадины вроде нет, но шишка может быть. Дать вам ложку? — Не дожидаясь ответа ошарашенного Кева, она открывает холодильник и извлекает оттуда ложку в остатках томатного соуса. Быстро полощет под холодной водой и сует в руки Кеву.  
— Приложите и подержите немножко.

— Ага, — отвечает Кев, но, конечно, ничего никуда не прикладывает — разглядывает витой темный черенок, грубые, будто продавленные в углублении буквы. К. К. — Тяжелая какая.

— Серебро, кажется, — усмехается Келли, снова ставя на плиту сброшенную оттуда в момент кофейной катастрофы сковородку. — Отец Дэнни подарил вместо кольца.   
Я в девичестве была Коти. Келли Коти, можете себе представить? Пустоголовая девчонка Келли Коти, которой самый красивый парень в округе дарит не кольцо, а ложку, как приличный валлиец. И ладно бы на ней был хоть якорь! А так что ж — можно смело сказать, что он мне ничего не обещал. 

— Якорь?

— Якорь значит, что мужчина обещает всегда быть в доме. Вообще-то такую ложку режут своими руками. Из дерева. Но что хотеть от чертова англичанина? 

Келли смеется. Новый поджаристый блинчик плюхается на тарелку. Кев, улыбаясь, кладет широкий черенок на ушиб. Металл совсем не холодный — видимо, согрелся об его руки. 

— Келли, я правда пришел просто так, — говорит Кев. — Дэннис ни при чем. Просто... осточертело самому варить себе кофе и разговаривать с тостером.

Взгляд у Келли понимающий, улыбка теплая; она ставит перед Кевом новую кружку кофе, и он думает, что сегодня же купит тостер. Нельзя так гнусно лгать этой женщине.

Кофе выпит, банка джема опустела наполовину — Эсбо так и не приходит. На полке над головой тикают старые часы с пятном ржавчины на циферблате. Келли выходит из кухни и возвращается обратно с неловкой улыбкой на губах и размышлениями вслух на тему «что должна делать каждая приличная мать с взрослым сыном, если он все время тянется к бутылке». Кев слушает с такой же улыбкой — насквозь фальшивой и энергичной, хмурится, глядя на руки Келли — со вспухшими венами, короткими ногтями, нервно сжимающимися пальцами. 

— Давайте все-таки я с ним поговорю, — предлагает он в конце концов и быстро добавляет: — Мало ли, что он там тоже себе подумал.

Келли вздыхает. 

— Дверь напротив. Он там... сидит просто.

Кев кивает, ободряюще улыбаясь. Поднимается аккуратно, выходит в крошечный темный коридор и быстро распахивает тонкую, как картонка, дверь.

— Привет, Эсбо.

Пару секунд тот никак не реагирует, а потом поднимает на него глаза — спокойные, холодные. Как тогда, на крыше.

— Зачем ты пришел? — спрашивает Эсбо.

Пару секунд Кев никак не реагирует, а потом закрывает дверь и расплывается в улыбке.

— А чтоб я знал! 

— Понятно, — кивает Эсбо и хлопает по постели рядом с собой. — Садись.

Кев садится. Окидывает взглядом комнату: крашеные в зеленый цвет голые стены, старый письменный стол у окна, наглухо закрытый шкаф — и нигде ни единой лишней вещи, ничего, что выдавало бы, что тут живет двадцатитрехлетний парень, которому было десять, потом пятнадцать, девятнадцать...

— Мило, — говорит он. Эсбо фыркает, и Кев добавляет. — Ладно, как в казарме. У меня так же.

— Серьезно? 

— Угу. Даже хуже. Мебели нет, кровать в кухне, вещи в коробках.

— Почему в кухне-то? — ошалело спрашивает Эсбо.

Кев пожимает плечами.

— А когда был Гог, все было по-другому, да? — спрашивает он. Очень тепло спрашивает, с участием.

Эсбо смотрит на него холодными глазами.

— Тебе какая разница, старшина?

«Такая, что теперь он ко мне переехал». Кев едва успевает прикусить язык. 

— Просто интересно. Можешь не отвечать.

— Да я и не собирался.

Теперь молчат оба. Кев смотрит на Эсбо, который так и не оделся толком, только штаны натянул, и чувствует сильнейшую тоску по вчерашнему вечеру, когда все разрешилось просто и понятно — ударом в зубы. Спрашивается, на кой дьявол было к этому возвращаться! 

— Зачем ты все это делаешь, Эсбо? — спрашивает Кев.

Он вполне готов услышать в ответ аналогичный вопрос. В конце концов, вчера он сказал, что не хочет ничего знать, разве не так? 

— Я тебя люблю, — отвечает Эсбо спокойно. 

От его ровного тона тянет холодом, и вся эта комната с ее гладкими стенами и стенками похожа на морозильник. Дизайнерский такой, с черными линиями вестхэмовской татухи на месте бренд-знака. Кев задумчиво кивает.

— Ты ебнулся, Эсбо. 

— Это ты мне уже говорил.

— У тебя сдвиг на почве вины.

— Это я себе говорил. — Эсбо морщится. — Не лечи меня, а? Правда. Мы ведь вчера со всем разобрались. Не говори мне, кто я есть — ебнутый, извращенец, мудак... ты все равно нихрена про это не знаешь и не понимаешь. Хоть что-то оставь мне.

Лицо у него совсем не изменилось все-таки. Детское, пухлое. Только выпирают кости скул у провалившихся глаз, у напряженного подбородка. Как будто в том мультике про девочку и ее маму, которая потом оказалась ведьмой с руками-иглами. Триш почему-то любила этот момент — когда уютная пухленькая мама с глазами-пуговицами вытягивалась в существо, состоящее из одних только изломанных безобразных линий.

«Каждому свое, дяденька пожарный, каждому свое».

— Сходим вечером куда-нибудь? — спрашивает Кев и отстраненно наблюдает, как стремительно размораживается лицо Эсбо, прямо вот-вот польется на пол.

— Чего?

— Сходим, говорю, куда-нибудь. На боксерский матч. В кино. В паб. Я за тобой вечером приеду. Ну, или можно сейчас, если планов нет.

— Нет... 

— Ну вот и ладно. Тогда давай завтракать. Твоя мама волнуется. 

Он встает, треплет Эсбо по голому теплому плечу. Тот вздрагивает, поднимает глаза, таращится снизу вверх. Кева ведет от этого взгляда, в котором мешается недоверие и робость, и еще щенячья готовность слушаться. Будто весенним дурным солнцем ударило в голову. Кев усмехается, подцепляет пальцами лямку майки, тянет вверх, отпускает… Улыбается. Так широко, счастливо улыбается, что болит нижняя губа — у самого угла. Кев трет ее большим пальцем, смотрит на выступившую капельку крови, качает головой. 

— Ты точно?.. — сипло спрашивает Эсбо.

«Скажи, что точно, дяденька пожарный, тебе понра-а-а-авится». 

«Иди нахуй», — думает Кев и убирает, наконец, руку с плеча Эсбо.

Потом Кев часто возвращается к этому. Вот горячее плечо под ладонью, а вот его нет. Вот холодное спокойствие в зеленых глазах, а вот оно исчезает. Вот закрытая дверь, а вот распахнутая настежь. Ничего нельзя вернуть — но все можно повторить. И он повторяет с расчетливостью естествоиспытателя и одержимостью тех психов, которые никак не могут выйти из дома, потому что включают и выключают свет. Можно сказать, что Кев очарован этим процессом. Их первый день вместе невинен, как детский утренник. Они идут вместе на «Марсианина», покупая билеты порознь, и в темноте зала хохочут вместе над Мэттом Дэймоном, перебрасываясь редкими репликами. Напряжения нет — оно приходит лишь тогда, когда в зале зажигается свет, и они бредут к выходу, друг за другом, как покупали билеты. Ощущение неловкости почти невыносимое, и они лечат его четырьмя пинтами стаута — цедят медленно, растягивая, размягчаясь, нащупывая друг друга. Получается плохо; Кев подвозит Эсбо до дома, чувствуя себя так, будто только что отпахал две смены подряд. Эсбо, судя по виду, тоже не слишком доволен жизнью: когда Кев на прощание хлопает его по плечу, парень выглядит так, будто похмелье у него так и не прошло.

Именно поэтому Кев через пару дней показывает ему билеты на матч «Вест Хэма» с «Тоттенхэмом» и спрашивает, правильно ли он понял его татуировки. На Эсбо приятно посмотреть, когда он кивает — и не менее приятно, когда они, охрипшие и под завязку накачанные адреналином, выбираются со стадиона. Эсбо, красный и бешеный, материт судей, Гарри Кейна и все время напирает на то, что идиоты «Тоттенхэма» забили аж четыре мяча в свои ворота. На что Кев резонно замечает, что «Вест Хэму» они всадили столько же и что из всей этой команды импотентов один Лансини, кажется, имеет яйца и знает, что делать с мячом. Это почти сознательная провокация — Кев даже готов к драке, но Эсбо только толкает его в плечо и говорит, что он ничерта не понимает в футболе и что деньги за билет он ему не отдаст. И на вопрос, с какого хрена, отвечает, что у него моральная травма: с другим фанатом «Тоттенхэма» он бы рядом срать не сел, не то что на одну трибуну. 

Кев разочарован: взбешенный Эсбо нравится ему не меньше, чем растерянный. Если подумать, то даже больше. Перед тем как пригласить Эсбо к себе, он долго обшаривает коробки в поисках необходимых вещей. А потом зачем-то вешает на стену постер Тоттенхэма и фото Гарри Кейна, с победным ревом бегущего мимо трибун. 

«В этом есть нечто пугающее. И детское, не так ли?» 

Полин прекращает звякать спицами, рассматривает на просвет наполовину готовую полосатую пинетку. Или носок — познания Кева по этому поводу небогаты. Он морщится, покусывая губы, на которых теперь чертова туча трещин. Врач последний раз говорил что-то про витамины. Гог ухмыляется из угла.

«Выглядит чересчур новым. И висит криво».

— И так сойдет, — буркает Кев. Потом подрывает постеру края и треплет их ладонью.

«Пользуешься случаем погладить шелкового блондинчика?»

— Тебя нет. Пошел на хуй.

«Ты уже определись, есть я или нет. Потому что если нет, какого хера ты со мной треплешься, а?»

Кев запускает в стену катушку скотча и, хлопнув дверью, уходит на работу. В ушах у него стоит звяканье спиц и тихий сиплый смех. Кожа на пояснице натягивается так, будто вот-вот лопнет, пальцы в кроссовках скрючиваются. Кев открывает машину, дрожащими руками выуживает из бардачка пузырек с трамадолом, пытается сломать таблетку пополам — но в конце концов заглатывает ее целиком. 

Смена проходит без особых проблем. Редчайший тихий день, когда богу лень играть с огнем, машинками и солдатиками. Белый Дозор выезжает четыре раза, и во всех случаях можно было бы обойтись галлоном воды. Все остальное время Кев сидит у себя, работая с документами и плавая где-то между покоем и эйфорией. Странное состояние, вызванное не столько таблетками, сколько Эсбо. Тем, как легко он принимает все правила игры, которые предлагает Кев: никаких разговоров на работе, никаких попыток личного контакта, пока Кев не подаст какой-то сигнал к тому, что — можно. Можно улыбаться, можно предложить выпить пива, можно обсудить боксерский матч, можно съездить за город, развести там костер и в молчании пялиться на огонь — контролируемый, маленький, чертовски греющий в такую холодную ночь… Всего две недели, а Эсбо совершенно перестал быть загадкой. Какая, к черту, загадочность в подсолнухе, который поворачивает свою неуклюжую огромную башку туда, где вроде как есть шанс погреться!

Кев знает, что греет Эсбо. И видит бог, он даст ему это.

— Зайдешь ко мне? — спрашивает Кев, проходя мимо уже одевающегося Эсбо в душевую и даже не останавливается, чтобы выяснить ответ. Подсолнечник всегда следует за теплом. Так все устроено.

По дороге они молчат, как всегда. Забавно — за две недели даже эта неловкая тишина стала привычной. Кев включает радио, барабанит пальцами по рулю в такт рваному ритму «Started Right». Эсбо сидит рядом: пальцы сцеплены в замок, заострившийся нос, плотно сжатые губы. Красивые губы. Когда Эсбо улыбается, это особенно очевидно. 

Интересно, когда это Кев стал думать о мужиках в выражениях типа «красивые губы»? 

Наплевать. Теперь уже все равно.

Кев аккуратно паркует машину, чувствуя острое желание закурить. Но в бардачке пусто, он это знает, потому что Триш сама выбросила оттуда пачку, когда они решили, что курение не та роскошь, которую Кев может себе позволить при своем здоровье и своей работе. Сейчас ему хочется именно роскоши. Эсбо выбирается из машины, не глядя на него, лезет в карман куртки — спортивной, конечно. Удивительное дело: человек давно в состоянии покупать себе вменяемую одежду, а все равно наряжается, как гопник.

«Ну, не все ж любят притворяться, дяденька пожарный».

Блядь. Кев, быстро шагнув к Эсбо, выхватывает пачку у него из рук, вытряхивает себе на ладонь сигарету. Эсбо, прерывисто вздохнув, щелкает зажигалкой. 

— Ты что? — тихо спрашивает он.

— Давно не курил. Захотелось. 

— Хочешь, я уйду? 

Кев затягивается неглубоко, глядя на дом напротив. Тот подмигивает ему в ответ — окно справа загорается желтым светом и тут же гаснет с тихим хлопком, а из приоткрытой форточки доносятся маты. Кев бросает недокуренную сигарету на влажную пожухшую траву, давит ногой.

— Нет уж. Надо с этим заканчивать.

— В смысле? 

Кев берет Эсбо за рукав, втаскивает на крыльцо, в дом, впихивает в дверь. Замок щелкает. В голове гудит. Кожу на теле тянет так, что Кев чувствует себя рукой, втиснутой в слишком тесную перчатку. Тесную. Ха. Он вжимает Эсбо в стену и сдирает с него эту проклятую куртку. Тот не сопротивляется, только тяжело дышит и хлопает глазами. Один взгляд в эти почти черные сейчас глаза — и Кев понимает, что не ошибался. Все правильно. Все так охуенно правильно, что даже немного разочаровывает. Кев наваливается на него, вжимает собой в стену и шепчет в ухо, едва касаясь губами:

— Тебе понравится.

Эсбо вздрагивает всем телом, подается вперед бедрами. Стоит, конечно. Кев лезет к нему под одежду, грубо стискивает соски, впивается в шею губами, тянется языком вверх, к мягкой алой мочке, облизывает ее, хватает зубами. Эсбо скулит и трется о его бедра, пытается одновременно обнять, приласкать и раздеть. Это так смешно, что Кев фыркает ему в ухо — и на миг замирает, опасаясь, что спугнул. Но Эсбо, судя по всему, далеко не Белоснежка — или разве что та, которая из порнофильмов: хватает Кева за задницу, прижимает к себе еще плотнее, трется еще быстрее, широко открыв рот. Кев с сожалением думает о том, как мог бы трахать этот рот, если бы было чем. Опускает руку вниз, стискивает Эсбо между ног — и тот замирает, тяжело дыша, глядя на него мутными глазами.

«Не здесь и не так. Что ж ты, зря готовился, что ли».

— Не здесь и не так, — шепчет Кев, и губы у него саднит. — Что ж я, зря готовился?

— Ты...

— Раздевайся. Здесь. 

Глаза Эсбо расширяются, и Кев читает в них, как на доске объявлений, крупными буквами: возбуждение, растерянность, страх, готовность слушаться и еще что-то… узнавание? Может быть, но это неважно. Кев отталкивается руками от стены, отходит на шаг назад, складывает руки на груди.

— Хочу посмотреть.

Эсбо снова дергается, и Кев резко выдыхает: он помнит это ощущение, помнит — будто весь ты бумажная лента, которую горячими волнами гнет вверх и вниз. Футболка шлепается на пол вместе со свитером. Молнию на джинсах заедает. Эсбо, весь красный, дергает ее, вцепившись пальцами в пояс, и Кев не может оторвать глаз от того, как он двигает рукой, пытаясь сдвинуть с места язычок — вверх и вниз, вверх и вниз. Трещит ткань. Пряжка ремня стукается об пол. Головка торчит из боксеров, багровое из черного. Эсбо наклоняется снять носки и ботинки, возится у ног Кева, склонив коротко стриженную макушку. Кев протягивает руку, колет ладонь о мягкие иголки волос — вверх и вниз, вверх и вниз. Эсбо стонет, съеживается, опуская плечи.

— Ну давай, покажись мне, — говорит Кев.

Эсбо поднимается. Выпутывается из штанин, переступает босыми ногами и снимает трусы. И стоит напротив, опустив руки, не глядя на Кева — возбужденный, плавный, горячий от стыда. Кев подходит к нему, кладет руки на задницу, тискает, мнет, ловит почти безумный взгляд и хриплый выдох: 

— Кев…

— Не здесь. Пошли.

И он толкает Эсбо вперед — от кучи одежды, дальше по коридору, вглубь темной квартиры, от одной двери к другой. Эсбо спотыкается и стукается обо что-то, шипит от боли; Кев придерживает его за плечо, продолжая тискать задницу. Ему кажется, что он видит дракона на белой коже, который морщится от его прикосновения, но не может улететь. Кева радует эта мысль. Кев улыбается. 

Кап. Кап. Кап..

Пришли.

Он толкает Эсбо на узкую кровать, и тот едва успевает упереться руками в спинку. Кев похлопывает оттопыренный зад, гладит двумя пальцами поясницу — вверх и вниз, вверх и вниз. Эсбо тихо вздыхает. 

— Ты ведь не против, если я тебя трахну чем-нибудь подходящим, а? — спрашивает Кев. 

— Если хочешь, — сразу отвечает Эсбо.

Кев кладет ладони ему на спину, медленно гладит, чувствуя, как расслабляется тело, как становится покорным и тихим.

— Ложись.

Эсбо выпрямляется, поворачивается в его руках. В окно без шторы падает оранжевый свет фонаря, и лицо Эсбо в едва разбавленном мраке кажется таким же, как его тело — теплым, плавным. Кев не успевает подумать — проводит ладонью по шероховатой щеке, по линии носа и губ, таких мягких, таких… Эсбо прихватывает губами кончик, тянется за касанием, обнимает — крепко, как ребенок обнимает плюшевого медведя перед тем, как заснуть. Кев с длинным вздохом нажимает ему на плечи — и Эсбо опускается на постель, так и не выпустив его из объятий, скользя по нему ниже и ниже. Его ладони на ягодицах и коленях, его губы на ничего не чувствующем животе, на немых бедрах; Кеву хочется опуститься рядом и просто… он не знает, что. Может, поцеловать колкую макушку, может, погладить по плечам — как тогда, в спальне у Эсбо с ровными зелеными стенами…

Вдох-выдох. Включить-выключить. 

Он снова нажимает на плечи — и Эсбо вытягивается на спине. Он нажимает на ступни — и Эсбо сгибает колени. Он нажимает на колени — и Эсбо разводит их в стороны. Он давит — и Эсбо сгибается пополам, открываясь до предела. Он толкается смазанным пальцем внутрь — и Эсбо тихо охает. Он двигает рукой — и Эсбо стонет, повторяя его имя. 

Он наклоняется, запускает руку под кровать и вынимает нож.

Свет фонаря течет по широкому лезвию. Лицо Эсбо кажется выплавленным из серебра с черными лужицами на месте глаз. Кев кладет нож на колени, перехватывает у черенка, чувствуя, как лезвие давит на кожу.

— Не бойся, — шепчет он и приставляет широкую черную рукоятку к раскрытой дырке.

Эсбо дергается, и лезвие дергается тоже. Боль не кажется резкой; как будто кто-то кричит из-под толщи темной воды. Ладонь становится мокрой. Кап. Кап. Кап. Кев надавливает, и Эсбо дергается снова — без звука, без единого звука, только глаза блестят в темноте. Кап. Кап.

— Тебе будет хорошо. Расслабься, давай. 

За окном проезжает машина. Тяжелый шероховатый пластик медленно продвигается вперед. Кап. Кап. Эсбо тяжело дышит сквозь зубы, не шевелясь, словно одеревенев в этой раскрытой, непристойной позе: колени упираются в грудь, ягодицы широко раздвинуты, руки сжаты в кулаки. Беспомощные большие руки.

«В этом есть что-то де-е-етское».

Ладонь совсем мокрая. И не болит. Болят трещины на сухих губах. 

— Расслабься, Эсбо!

Рукоять входит до упора. Эсбо вскрикивает. Кев, хмурясь, разжимает руку, осторожно обводит пальцем по кругу, упирается в острый край лезвия, выступающий за рукоять.

— Извини. 

Он тянет нож вверх. Опускает вниз. Вверх. Вниз. Эсбо начинает плакать — молча. Фонарь гаснет. 

— Не надо. Не надо, пожалуйста, не надо…

— Ты разве не этого хотел? 

Удивление в собственном голосе звучит так… удивительно. Кев щурится, пытаясь разглядеть в темноте лицо Эсбо — но на его месте только черное пятно. Кева вдруг озаряет страшная мысль — что, если на самом деле он не здесь, а вон там, в том углу, из которого на него все время скалится Гог? Что, если обугленное лицо с белыми глазами принадлежит ему самому? Может, он давно умер и никак не может этого понять? Кев понимает, что не может дышать, и шарит свободной рукой в темноте, пытаясь нащупать хоть что-то рядом. Пальцы тонут в пустоте, и он плотнее сжимает что-то в своей руке, что-то холодное и мокрое. Высокий вскрик, почти визг. Он вскидывает голову и, хватая ртом воздух, смотрит в строгое куриное лицо Полин.

— Мальчику больно, Кевин! 

Кев моргает. Жидкий оранжевый свет кажется ослепительным. По серебряному лицу Эсбо текут темные пятнышки. Кап. Кап. Кап. 

— Блядь… — хрипит Кев. 

Он одним рывком выдергивает нож из тела Эсбо и швыряет в угол. Кровь на простынях и на полу кажется черной. Кев пытается встать — и падает на колено, выбросив перед собой руку. Разрезанная ладонь шлепается на холодное плечо Эсбо, как сырое мясо. Резкая боль прошивает мозг. Он отдергивает руку. На белой коже остается черный смазанный след. 

— Блядь… прости меня, я не…

«Да ладно тебе врать-то, дяденька пожарный!»

Кев поворачивается лицом к Гогу и орет, срывая голос: 

— Заткнись! Заткнись!!! Тебя нет, понял?!!

Гог смеется, задыхаясь, кашляя пеплом и печеной кровью. Кев разворачивается на колене и ползет к нему, прижимая к груди окровавленную руку:

— Убью тебя, убью, тварь!!!

Гог все смеется. Потом — больно. Потом — ничего. 

Сперва появляются запахи: лизол, перегретый пластик, пот и что-то еще, совсем тонкое, непонятное. Потом, почти сразу — звуки: мерный прерывистый писк, далеко эхо голосов. Еще через некоторое время — свет, слишком резкий и слишком белый. Кев моргает, сгоняя слезы с глаз, пытается приподнять голову. Над ним тут же нависает острое лицо Эсбо.

— Лежи тихо, — говорит он мрачно. — Я позову кого-нибудь. Будешь лежать?

Кев кивает. Через пару минут над ним материализуется медсестра со шприцом в руках — пожилая и такая рыжая, что больно смотреть.

— Все будет в порядке, — басит она и втыкает иглу ему в руку. 

И все снова пропадает — только на этот раз медленно и без боли.

Кажется, это повторяется еще несколько раз — он не может понять. Кев не отличает дня от ночи и прошлого от настоящего: все будто расслаивается, вырастает одно из другого. Иногда он бродит по пустому дому — идет на детский плач и никак не может найти ребенка. Иногда идет по парку вместе с Эсбо, не чувствуя потребности говорить — только дышать сырым осенним покоем. Порой ему снятся Триш и Мэл, и запах горячих оладий, политых маслом. Триш смеется и ерошит ему волосы на затылке, а Мэл ворчит, что, если Кев немедленно не разучится жарить эти проклятые оладьи, они оба не влезут в форму. В такие минуты Кев думает, что знает о счастье все: оно есть и оно не закончится. 

Ощущение такое сильное, что наяву он почти просит позвать их, но запах лизола отрезвляет его, а новые таблетки приносят новые сны. В одном из них к нему приходит Гог — просто выходит из-за деревьев к пожарной машине, возле которой Кев стоит с рацией в руках и смотрит на горящий мост. Гореть там, по идее, нечему, но сталь и бетон полыхают так сильно, что небо кажется оранжево-алым, будто раздувшееся солнце на закате. Гог щурится от дыма и достает сигарету. Огненное колечко бежит к его губам, столбик пепла осыпается на асфальт. Проснувшись, Кев плачет навзрыд, как ребенок, и ему дают две таблетки вместо одной. 

Доктор Туни, похожая на бледную энергичную мышь, задает ему вопросы. Много вопросов. Десятки диких, невообразимых, идиотских вопросов. Кев добросовестно ищет ответы, но каждый из них ведет к новому вопросу, слова плодятся и размножаются, ползут и ползут из Кева, будто черви из дырявого гроба. Так что порой Кеву иногда хочется просто наступить доктору Туни на голову и убить. Он говорит ей об этом — и о червях. Она что-то чиркает в блокноте, бодро улыбается и говорит, что это нормально.   
Это «нормально» бесит так, что на следующем сеансе Кев на все вопросы отвечает только «да» и «нет», задумчиво улыбаясь в залитое зимним дождем окно. 

— Вы знаете, где теперь Триш?

— Нет.

— Вы что-то чувствуете по этому поводу? 

— Нет. 

— Вы консультировались по поводу пластики полового члена?

— Нет.

— То есть вы позволили вашему другу оторвать себе оставшиеся яйца, — задумчиво тянет доктор Туни.

Кев дергается. Она подпирает голову кулаком и смотрит на него с веселым интересом в бледно-голубых глазах.

— Вы вообще… — начинает Кев — и почти сразу понимает, в чем дело. — Вы уверены, что я вас не прикончу за это, доктор?

— До сих пор не была, сейчас вижу, что не прикончили. — Она делает еще одну пометку в блокноте. — Но серьезно, Кевин. Почему?

— Это жалко.

— Вы действительно так думаете? 

— Да.

— Честно-честно?

Кев морщится.

— Я об этом не думал. О пластике. Но Триш думала.

— Она вам об этом говорила?

— Да. Однажды.

— Каковы были ваши ощущения? 

Он молчит. Он не вспоминал об этом так долго, что забыл… нет, не забыл. Тошнота накатывает мгновенно, хочется свернуться в клубок. Кев обхватывает голову руками.

— Неважно.

— Неважно?

— Да, черт возьми! — орет он, еще сильнее прячась в собственных руках.

Ночью он вылез из кровати и пришел на кухню с ноутом. Вбил запрос в поисковик. Тексты были холодными, спокойными, с ценниками в углах, с медицинскими схемами, которые своей отстраненностью могли убедить любого. А потом Кев щелкнул какую-то ссылку и увидел это. Полуголого раскрашенного клоуна с привязанными к паху надувными шарами. Кажется, это была какая-то открытка, кажется, там была какая-то надпись, наверняка смешная…

Он понимает, что говорит все это вслух, рассказывает бледной чужой женщине с вытянутым вперед лицом и внимательными глазами. Слова щекочут горло, перекрывают дыхание. Кев кашляет. Доктор Туни протягивает ему стакан с водой. Кев мотает головой. Он закрыл ноут. Он все забыл. Триш спросила. Не сразу. Он ударил ее раньше, чем она договорила. Сам не понял, почему. Триш ушла. Он не остановил. Так лучше. Так будет лучше — она же помнила его другим, зачем ей этот, зачем мучиться? Эсбо тоже так было лучше. Хватит себя винить и хватит за ним ходить, он справился, у него отличная жизнь, ну серьезно, он не может починить кран — но что из того, он просто устал, очень устал, потому что хренов Гог приходит каждую ночь, а еще Полин — ее спицы это просто какой-то пиздец, эта женщина училась вязанию в школе для барабанщиков, Полин это психолог, он говорил с ней один раз, на работе настояли, она была беременная и похожа на курицу, а вы похожи на мышь, доктор, знаете?

Доктор Туни кивает и кивает, отложив блокнот. Потом пододвигает Кеву лист бумаги. 

— Нарисуйте меня?

Он рисует. Правая рука в повязке, левая слушается плохо — и в итоге выходит намного хуже, чем он бы хотел. Доктор Туни с интересом смотрит на результат и смеется:

— Черт, какое чудовище.

Кев только мычит в ответ. Ему хочется спать. 

— Может, Полин выйдет лучше? Нарисуйте мне Полин, завтра? 

Он уходит к себе в палату с блокнотом подмышкой. И засыпает, забыв выпить таблетки, стоящие в стаканчике у кровати. 

Полин выходит еще хуже, чем Туни: один глаз выше другого, нос скошен вбок, как у ведьмы. Кев вырывает один листок за другим, половина блокнота лежит в мусорной корзине, когда он, наконец, добивается какого-то приемлемого результата. Доктор Туни задумчиво качает головой и спрашивает, где он учился рисовать. Кев пожимает плечами и отвечает, что иногда учеба, совещания и вечера могут быть чертовски нудными. Туни просит его нарисовать автопортрет. Кев отказывается наотрез — но соглашается на Триш.

Это больно. Он никак не может поймать выражение ее глаз. Он даже пытается рисовать правой рукой, но кончается тем, что лист оказывается весь уляпан кровью, просочившейся через повязку. Искривленное лицо Триш смотрит на него тусклыми неживыми пуговицами. Кев вырывает лист, хочет было смять — но почему-то сдерживается. Перекладывает карандаш в левую руку и быстро, колкими линиями набрасывает портрет Эсбо. Он выходит осунувшимся и усталым, каким Кев видел его последний раз в своей палате — и это тоже почему-то больно. Кев осторожно переворачивает страницу, потом листает обратно и начинает прорисовывать мягкие очертания губ, плечи, мочки ушей. И пока он делает это — он вспоминает, как они с Мэлом тянули спичку, кому спать на полу, а кому на диване, потому что кровать в их общей дешевой квартире решено было отдать Триш, а лежать на продавленном диване было все равно что добровольно и очень медленно ломать себе спину. 

Это тоже больно. Кев переворачивает страницу и снова рисует Триш. 

— Почему ко мне никого не пускают? — спрашивает он у доктора Туни.

— Потому что никто не приходит.

— Херня.

— Точно? 

— Абсолютно точно. 

Доктор Туни улыбается, разглядывая портрет Эсбо.

— Вы хотите его видеть?

— А почему нет? — раздраженно спрашивает Кев. 

Но первым к нему приходит Мэл. Вваливается в палату в криво застегнутом халате и синих бахилах и топчется на пороге, пока Кев, не веря глазам своим, смотрит на него с кровати.

— Ты что, пытался себя убить? — Мэл кивает на перевязанную руку.

— Вообще нет.

— Ладно. Как ты?

— Ну… — Кев делает замысловатый жест рукой. 

Мэл оглядывает палату — с веселенькими обоями, цветным бельем и умиротворяющим пейзажем на стене.

— Придурок, — говорит он с горечью. 

Кев откладывает в сторону блокнот — не тот, что ему дала Туни, тот давно лежит в тумбочке, нижний в стопке своих собратьев — протягивает Мэлу руку. Тот было отвечает, но соображает, что собирается пожать повязку, и страдальчески морщится. Кев смеется и обнимает его. И твердо говорит:

— Я рад тебя видеть, мудак. Задолбался вспоминать, как выглядят твои уши.

О себе Мэл почти ничего не рассказывает — в основном про работу в деревенской пожарной части, где максимально значимым событием за последний год был пожар в сарае, забитом тыквами. Смертельная тоска, от которой Мэл завел собственный огород на крошечном пятачке земли. Пятачок прилагался к такому же крошечному домику, который ему предоставил муниципалитет. Парового отопления там не оказалось, зато был допотопный камин, жравший уголь как не в себя, и бесконечное количество щелей. Кев только качает головой, слушая подробности битвы Мэла с кошмарными сквозняками, а также особенности выращивания петрушки в условиях, приближенных к боевым — поскольку соседские коты повадились прыгать через ограду и жрать побеги, а потом еще кататься по грядке.

— Ты точно уверен, что это петрушка? 

— Уверен. И в другой раз посажу рядом что-нибудь позабористей. Белену, например.

Кев ухмыляется.

— А, то есть хозяйку, значит, расстраивать не жалко. 

— Ей восемьдесят, — тоскливо отвечает Мэл. — Им там всем либо восемьдесят, либо ноги кривые. 

Кев едва успевает остановить рвущийся с языка вопрос — но Мэл все равно понимает. И качает головой:

— Я не знаю, где Триш. 

— Она не звонила? Ни разу?

— Нет. Я думаю, она просто… оставила нас позади, и все. Обоих.

Кев хмурится.

— Ты знаешь?

— Я заходил в часть. Зигги сказала мне, что ты здесь и к тебе никого не пускают. Я решил — дай проверю, и вот… — Мэл разводит руками.

Кев хмыкает неопределенно.

— Как там все? 

— По-моему, нормально. Передавали тебе привет, если мне все-таки повезет. Я предложил выпить сегодня вечером. Вроде все согласились — кроме Эсбо, который заявил, что ему надо домой к мамочке.

— Понятно.

— Кев? 

— М?

— Это все еще моя вина?

Кев трет лицо руками.

— Хрен его знает, Мэл. Я больше об этом не думаю, вот и все.

— Но ты не позвонил. 

— А что бы я тебе сказал? «Мэл, я убил человека, выгнал жену и поехал крышей, так что приезжай и не забудь противошоковое одеяло?»

— Убил?!

Кев устало вздыхает. Все-таки здешняя жизнь не доведет его до добра — если он говорит такие вещи и даже сам не замечает, что сказал. Но теперь, пожалуй, надо поосторожнее, иначе Мэл, чего доброго, придушит Эсбо, а с него уже вполне достаточно. С него и Келли.

— Роза Пакнадел, мать девочки, которую я пытался вытащить. Она нашла Гога и подожгла его квартиру. — У Мэла приоткрывается рот. — Я там был, потому что Роза хотела посадить дерево в честь дочки и просила меня прийти. И в общем… в общем, я увидел дым, вбежал в квартиру. Там все полыхало, и этот парень просто… шел на меня. Живой факел. И орал, чтобы я ему помог.

— А ты? — едва слышно спрашивает Мэл. 

— А я почти сделал, что было правильно. Почти.

— Ты уверен, что это был Гог?

— Уверен.

— О господи. — Мэл ошарашенно качает головой. — Бедный ублюдок. Кто-нибудь знает?

— Я знаю, — пожимает плечами Кев. — Этого вполне достаточно.

Мэл запускает пальцы в волосы, потом резко вскидывает голову: 

— Говоришь, он горел? 

— Да, — говорит Кев глухо. Лицо Гога опять встает перед ним — не то, изуродованное огнем, а лицо из его сна: бледное, тонкое, выморочное, но несомненно живое.

— Ты оказал ему услугу, — бухает Мэл, и теперь настает черед Кева смотреть на него, приоткрыв рот. 

— Это каким же образом?

— Ты-то должен понимать, каким, — мягко отвечает Мэл и, не дождавшись ответа, добавляет: — Я вот не знаю, что бы я делал на твоем месте. Не из-за… а просто это ведь больно. Поэтому все так случилось. Я каждый день смотрел на тебя и думал — если бы мне было так больно, я бы не выдержал. И поэтому…

— Добавлял? 

Звучит жестко, но Кеву плевать. На ответ плевать тоже — но когда Мэл медленно кивает, выясняется, что это совсем не так. Больше всего Кеву сейчас хочется разбить эту унылую рожу, но каким-то чудом он сдерживается. Может, потому, что Мэл говорит:

— Я потом много про это думал. И так и не пришел ни к чему, кроме того, что я мудак.

— Исчерпывающее объяснение. — Кев усмехается. –Тебя что, украли инопланетяне? Ты вроде бы неплохо умел придумывать себе оправдания.

— А ты вообще нихрена не умеешь, так что слушай меня. Ты не убивал этого подонка. Это сделала Роза Пакнадел, и вряд ли кто-то будет ее судить за это. Как и тебя — за то, что ты не смог вытащить этот кусок говна. Ты, может, и хочешь быть святым, но только ты не святой, Кев, и не надо себя за это гнобить.

— Как скажешь. Ты эксперт.

— Да, я эксперт, мать твою. Я довел до ручки лучшего друга, свалил из города и ни разу не позвонил!

— Теперь мне тебя утешать? — вздыхает Кев

— Нахер мне твои утешения. Лучше подумай о том, что я сказал.

— Ладно, подумаю. А сейчас сядь-ка вон в тот угол и помолчи.

— Зачем это? — ошалело спрашивает Мэл.

— Затем, что поможешь мне с терапией. — Кев берет с тумбочки блокнот и карандаш. 

Через сорок минут он показывает Мэлу его портрет: уныло вытянутое лицо, глаза печального щенка и пучок петрушки за левым ухом. Мэл ржет — слегка обиженно, и требует, чтобы Кев ни в коем случае не показывал это своему мозгоправу, если мозгоправ — симпатичная женщина.

На другой день приходит Зигги. Приносит ему пять апельсинов и модель пожарной машины с отметинами от зубов на дверцах — близнецы, узнав, что мамочка идет к другу в больницу, отдали самое дорогое. 

Еще через день является Малыш Эл и в лицах рассказывает, как придурок Тэйрон на вызове полез за котом на дерево и в результате загремел с лестницы с таким воплем, что кот перепугался. Свалился вниз прямо ему на лицо и удрал. Пришлось накладывать швы — и хотел бы весь Белый Дозор знать, что лет этак через пять Тэйрон будет рассказывать девушкам о происхождении своих героических шрамов. 

Билли приходит на пять минут, оставляет приглашение на свадьбу, жмет Кеву руку, с которой наконец-то сняли повязку и, буркнув: «Тебя как раз к тому времени выпустят» — выскакивает за дверь.

На Робе Кев не выдерживает и интересуется, почему они все ломятся в психлечебницу, когда любому нормальному человеку понятно, что от таких мест и их обитателей надо держаться подальше. И получает в ответ: «Где ты в Белом Дозоре нашел нормальных?» У жены Роба до сих пор жуткий токсикоз, она каждый день клянет его на чем свет стоит и обещает, что, когда это все кончится, оплодотворит его ручкой от сковородки. Кев, видимо, слегка зеленеет, потому что Роб быстро сворачивает этот разговор и переходит на рассказ о том, как придурок Тэйрон лазил за котом на дерево и в результате… да Эл даже половины не видел!

В этих визитах есть что-то очень неловкое и в то же время умиротворяющее. Примерно как сидеть на мелководье при полном параде, но с голой жопой, и наблюдать, как волны накатывают на тебя одна за другой от самого горизонта, оставляя на пиджаке и рубашке мокрые полосы. Стопка изрисованных блокнотов в тумбочке увеличивается еще на один. Доктор Туни все задает и задает свои вопросы, которые, правда, теперь кажутся не безумнее, чем спать посреди кухни. Таблеток становится меньше; иногда Кеву удается даже заснуть без лекарств — правда, порой он просыпается на рассвете в холодном поту и не может вспомнить, что ему снилось. После одной такой ночи он вынимает блокнот и, как заведенный, рисует Гога — с наглым прищуром, с широкой улыбкой на обугленном лице, с канистрой в руках, с собакой на поводке и сгорбленными, острыми плечами… с Эсбо. На месте лица у Эсбо — неясное пятно, рука Гога лежит на его плече.

Это то, в чем он в конце концов лжет Туни. Эсбо единственный, кто не приходит, и за это Кев благодарен ему так же, как остальным — за визиты. 

За три дня до Рождества доктор Туни решает, что Кев может отправляться домой — и он оказывается в машине Мэла с ворохом рецептов, с рекомендациями о посещении групповой терапии и смене работы и девятнадцатью изрисованными блокнотами. Пять из них полностью посвящены Гогу, два — Триш. Мэл настраивает, что ехать надо в гостиницу, а не домой. Кев отказывается, да так, что Мэл закрывает рот и просто едет через слякоть и светофоры, всем своим видом излучая неодобрение. Кев прикрывает глаза, думая о том, что Мэл выбрал хреновое время для отпуска, и о том, что он понятия не имеет, где лежит искусственная елка, и о том, что чертова рубашка, наверное, так и сгнила в ведре на кухне. Уже у двери он пытается дать понять Мэлу, что не хотел бы его сейчас видеть — но Мэл просто отодвигает его плечом с дороги и входит в дом. Эхо послушно футболит его маты от стены к стене. 

— Я останусь тут, — заявляет Мэл, выскакивая из кухни как ошпаренный. 

Кев бросает пакет с вещами туда, где раньше была вешалка.

— Не думаю, что…

— Я тебя не спрашивал, а ставил в известность. Блядь, Кев!

Ему действительно больно. Чтобы это понять, не нужно даже знать Мэла Миллигана столько лет, сколько его знает Кев. Кев смотрит на кухонную дверь и думает, что, во-первых, тут уже достаточно долго всем было херово, а во-вторых, что за пару часов в этом доме все старания энергичной мыши Туни пойдут прахом.

Рождество они встречают вместе. Мэл помог ему выбросить кровать, купил на распродаже огромный диван, за который отказался взять деньги, и выкопал из груды ящиков коробку с телевизором. Так что в сочельник они заказывают пиццу, роллы, свиную ногу с капустой и еще черт знает какую гадость и смотрят «Титаник», заливаясь виски по самые гланды. Потом они, кажется, ссорятся. Кев наутро не может вспомнить, из-за чего — но, очевидно, это было что-то фундаментальное, судя по цвету фингала под глазом Мэла и тому, как у Кева невыносимо болит челюсть и ребра. Полдня они ползают по дому, как зомби, потом заказывают еще еды, долго полощутся в ванной, спят и снова смотрят «Титаник». Это единственный диск, который они нашли, куда делась коробка с остальными, совершенно непонятно. 

— Тебе надо съехать отсюда, — говорит ему Мэл на прощание. 

Через три дня новый год. Говорят, где-то в других местах в это время бывает снег, но этот город о таком не слышал: с неба опять сеется какая-то мелкая пакость. Мотор машины уютно урчит, дворники гоняют по стеклу мутные тонкие дорожки воды. 

— Я знаю. Я что-нибудь придумаю, — отвечает Кев и протягивает Мэлу руку. 

Тот встряхивает ее от души, а потом обнимает Кева, хлопая по спине широкой ладонью. 

— Если я что-то узнаю про Триш…

— Не надо. Если она оставила нас позади, то, наверное, нам стоит взяться за ум и сделать то же самое.

Мэл кивает. 

— Звони мне, понял?

— Позвоню.

Когда машина отъезжает, Кев еще долго медлит, прежде чем войти в дом. 

Через пару часов он понимает, насколько Мэл был прав. К середине дня — одевается и едет туда, где все началось.

Дерево малышки Пакнадел выглядит совсем чахлым, но, кажется, не засохло — судя по тому, что на земле валяется несколько листиков. Удивительно, что оно вообще еще стоит. Кев трогает носком ботинка обрыхленную землю вокруг ствола и думает об усталой женщине с лихорадочным блеском в глазах, которая знала, кто убил ее ребенка — и никому ничего не сказала: ни полиции, ни Кеву, который лихорадочно искал Гога. Он пытается представить, что за мысли бились в ее голове, когда она приходила к нему тогда в часть, когда шла сюда сажать свое дерево, когда говорила, что когда-нибудь Эсбо, который, как ни крути, убил ее ребенка, будет хорошим отцом — и не может. 

Роза Пакнадел перестает быть для него загадкой только с зажигалкой у двери Гога в руках. 

Холодный ветер треплет волосы и гонит по небу облака, из-за которых проглядывает низкое зимнее солнце. Кев непроизвольно передвигается под единственный скупой луч, добравшийся до мокрой черной земли, и ежится от холода. Кажется, там, наверху, неправильно понимают, что может согреть человека в конце декабря. На узком сером стволе какая-то сволочь процарапала ножом букву Б и, видимо, собиралась продолжить, да кто-то спугнул — судя по длинной царапине, идущей вниз и по кругу. Кев гладит царапину ладонью. 

— Ке… Старшина?

Сердце ударяет аж куда-то в череп. Эсбо стоит сбоку, прижимая к груди садовые ножницы, пакет с удобрениями и здоровый тюбик с надписью «…sam Etisso». Куртка мокрая, из низко надвинутого влажного капюшона топорщится острыми скулами бледное лицо. Кев ничего не может с собой поделать — шагнув вперед, смахивает капюшон, проводит пальцами под ввалившимися глазами. Эсбо шарахается назад.

— Прости, — бормочет Кев и отводит взгляд. — Что это у тебя?

— Замазка, — сипло отвечает Эсбо. — Для коры. Пацаны из правого крыла сегодня порезали, мудачье мелкое.

— Это точно. Значит, это ты за ним ухаживаешь?

Эсбо опускает глаза. Кладет на землю пакет, бросает сверху ножницы, откручивает крышку тюбика. И молчит. Кев смотрит на него, чувствуя, что вот сейчас, сейчас должен что-то сделать или сказать — и не знает, что именно. Ну прямо как боженька наверху, который зимой посылает в пустой квадратный двор один луч света и никакого тепла. Эсбо выдавливает на ствол серую пасту и начинает осторожно замазывать острые кривые порезы. 

— Я не соображал, что делаю, — говорит Кев. — Я не хотел сделать тебе больно. Никак.

Эсбо ничего не отвечает, но уши у него горят, а плечи опускаются. Кора под его пальцами кажется нежной. 

— Ладно. Я не думал, что ты действительно… Я думал, что ты хотел… искупления.

— И оно, как всегда, должно было пройти через задницу, — бормочет Эсбо.

— Блядь! — Кев фыркает, что совершенно неприлично для такого разговора. — Нет! Я даже словами-то такими не думал. Просто… 

— Я понял, — говорит Эсбо, по-прежнему не глядя на него. — Можешь обрезать ту ветку? Она высохла.

Кев, потоптавшись, поднимает ножницы, примеривается.

— Ниже, у основания.

— Ага. — Ветка, похожая на искривленную черную лапу, падает ему на плечо, а потом скатывается на землю. — Куда ее?

— Оставь пока там, я выброшу.

Эсбо заканчивает затирать царапины, выдавливает себе на ладонь чуть ли не полтюбика и шлепает ладонью по стволу. И Кева осеняет.

— Роза ведь уехала?

Эсбо кивает:

— В Бирмингем. Год назад.

— А тебя попросила позаботиться о дереве?

Эсбо пожимает плечами. Наверху, кажется, решили, что надо бы включить еще немного света для пущего драматизма: выскочившие из-за туч лучи так бьют по глазам, что слезы наворачиваются. Кев смотрит на руки Эсбо, большие и беспомощные, и думает, что предпочел бы, чтоб сейчас пошел снег. Много снега. И чтоб звенели рождественские колокольчики, и чтобы играла какая-нибудь музыка, под которую так просто говорить сложные вещи. Но во дворе многоглазой бетонной коробки есть только одно чахлое дерево, два человека и много света, который, впрочем, вот-вот погаснет. И ни капли тепла. 

Кев поднимает тюбик с замазкой, давит его на ладонь и начинает обмазывать дерево с другой стороны. Ствол совсем тонкий, и Кев знает, что рано или поздно наткнется на руку Эсбо — совсем как в дурацком кино с колокольчиками. Вот сейчас. Сейчас. Сейчас.

fin


End file.
